Vincent Happy
Vincent Happy is the tritagonist of Keaton & Jackson. Vinny has been traversing the planet since before the dawn of the human race, and he's been laughing at it since the start. He consumed extraterrestrial serum that greatly expanded his lifespan and his muscles, even though the serum was intended for the apes. He lives in a tree with his adopted daughter, Basil. Physical Appearance As a mothman Vinny is a hulking being with glowing red fly-like eyes, shiny teeth, and he’s covered head-to-toe with black feathers. Vinny resembles an owl, and he has huge brawny arms, and sharp talons for feet. Disguised He just slaps on a pair of Groucho glasses. Personality Vinny is brash, aggressive and arrogant, and always feels obliged to say what’s on his mind, although it's usually crazy offensive. He doesn't care much what others think of him. Thanks to being around since the dawn of mankind, Vinny has become tired and cynical of everything presented to him. Vinny just loves to make fun of humans, and especially messing with their belongings and valuables. Vinny displays sociopathic and self-serving behavior, and will often twist anything into his favor. However, Vinny's behavior seems to fly in his own face. Vinny was part of the start of the uproar in paranormal studies, thanks to his careless lifestyle. Despite that, Vinny does seem to have a slither of compassion hidden in there, even if he doesn't like to show it. He took care of a young squirrel named Basil, and still keeps her around because he liked her company, and her likewise craziness. He and Keaton, despite having a tense relationship, do sometimes get along on certain subjects, and when they get along, they're almost "bestie" level. And he's almost always hanging around Jackson, even if Vinny's sort of a bad influence to him. Vinny doesn't consider the safety of himself or others, and doesn't think of consequences. Even with his lack of contrition, Vinny can still feel spots of guilt. Fleeting guilt, replaced almost instantly by aggression or a bout of dark humor. Background Vinny has been kicking since the dawn of evolved man. He was an unauthorized and impromptu test-subject before the " Hopkinsville Goblins" made what would eventually become the human species. He was created by an extraterrestrial being who finally received a grant to begin study on the effects of accelerating the genetics of living organisms. For this, the main subject would need to travel to the distant planet of Earth. The alien in question was Jackson’s father. His name was K-338, but on Earth he’s referred to as “Spike” (A sarcastic name given from his first encounter with Vinny, following the needle injecting him). Spike and Vinny had traversed the primal world for a short while after Vinny was gifted furthered thought by the serum that Spike made for genetic acceleration. Spike noted that his actual idea was to apply this serum to the ape species, as they were one of the few creatures on Earth that had opposable thumbs. Vinny is an antisocial type, so the fact that there’d be other evolved beings encompassing the planet became stressful to him. Coping with that fear, Vinny would always take to making fun of, or pulling pranks on the ape test subjects, much to Spike's annoyance. Vinny and Spike observed the dawn of mankind, usually with differing reactions between the two. This kept on until Spike was getting more and more annoyed with Vinny’s petty behavior. Spike went to his ship to recharge his suit (as it allowed him to breathe on this planet). But when he got there, He found it was attacked by a group of primates, the first ones that were injected. Spike found that while his ship was still barely functioning, the apes seemed to have made off with a large quantity of the serum, and a lot of pieces of machinery too. It terrified him to think of what this new species would do with those assets, and what his government will think once they discover things have gone severely haywire. Much later, when Vinny snuck the serum away from the apes, he couldn’t keep it away from them for long, so he immediately drank the rest of it as a last ditch effort. It gave him even furthered intelligence, and muscle mass, enough to fend off the apes with the serum they nearly had. Years down the road, Vinny noticed a small squirrel that looked like it was just shy of death, and he snatched it, and brought it to a nest he stole. He made sure she got rest and got better. The squirrel’s name was Basil. From then on, Vinny would carry the little one wherever, and essentially act as a father figure to Basil. Their combined sense of adventure and penchant for destruction made them a force to be reckoned with. Thanks to the influence of Vinny, Basil enjoys pranks, violence and all things fun. Basil is one of the few others that Vinny actually shows any compassion towards. Once, when Basil was greatly saddened by the fact that her friend, a scaly-pinecone-doggy man, might have been captured by scientists, Vinny searched high and low for this guy, on a suspicion that this “Keaton” wasn’t the victim of human experimentation. The last person he asked was a rather short gentleman wearing a black hoodie, circular glasses. He also seemed to have a long tail, long snout, claws for hands, and he also had orange skin with red hair (hair so solid, it may as well be scales). If, uh, if it wasn’t clear, he found Keaton in a disguise. Ironic, since Vinny was also in disguise, there. When Keaton and Basil ended up reuniting in that apartment, they were finally free, and no longer had to sneak past anyone to see each other. This also shows a lighter side to Vinny, one that isn't seen often. Nowadays he lives with Basil in/on a tree in the middle of the apartments. He will often carry Keaton, Jackson or whoever on his back whenever he flies, and his abundance of upper body strength makes him an ideal bodyguard. Even having to live alongside a race that caused the death of Spike worked out, not all of them were evil. He struggles to get along with Basil's friend Keaton, and the town is trying to crack down on his trail. However, he's beyond fast, and beyond strong, and is still kicking strong after so many decades and decades. Trivia * Vinny was originally a [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon Pokémon] fan character, a Gengar specifically. ** He was created in early 2014. * As there’s currently no ironclad confirmation of the real life Mothman’s appearance, Vinny's design was very flexible. * He has a scrapbook filled with photographs taken of him from the newspapers. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Birds Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Evolved Animals